openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Angelyss
Skins Angelyss Angelyss is the leader of a gang of berserker beauties. A hunter since her teenage years, Angelyss is not one to take lightly. She originated from the Land Behind The Seven Ridges, where she was hunting for a living. Once when she was trapped by a mutant tiger, a void opened up that took her into the Arena. She reasoned that a survival horror with unlimited lives is better than a one with a single life. With some experience in the Arena, she learnt that running practically naked is actually more effective in stopping bullets than thick armor, as her opponents are mainly males. To achieve her looks she underwent extensive body modification, including the removal of her lower ribs to narrow her waist as well as the modification of her pelvic bones in order to increase her hip sway. She also enlarged her breasts to the massive G cup. She uses a shock-and-awe strategy to paralyze other opponents, and to deepen the effect she wears very scarce clothing, consisting only of a rope and some straw, with armblades and a winged helmet. She established a gang accepting any girls who are willing to undergo the same surgery that she has done to herself. Dark A succubus, also a member of Angelyss's gang. She is quite envious of her boss and hopes to defeat her in the Arena. Coming from the species Homo Cavernosa, inhabiting the deep caves of Earth-89a, she has grey skin, nocturnal vision and a batwing helmet. Nekoyss Nekoyss joined Angelyss gang after being left as one of the few remaining Sago's Catty natives of her tribe in an attack from outer space. Her lands were disposed and now she's seeking revenge for all her fallen comrades, friends and family. Rai This gal is another member of Angelyss's gang. She is looked down upon by her peers, mainly because she wears too much clothing. She was a club waitress in New York, when once she was attacked by 19 armed men at once from nowhere. This was a test by the Arena, and, having passed through alive, she was offered to enter it. Murielle Tanisha Yet another recruit of Angelyss's gang. She tends to be the silent type, mostly because she isn't good as speaking the same language everyone is using. She was the last to join her gang. Her roots are in the post-apocalyptic New Orleans, where her self-defense talent was appreciated by the Arena. She does not need to wear vertical straps to cover her breasts, as the pasties and pants are affixed with, respectively, nipple and clit rings. Team Skins Trivia * Angelyss was created to parodize common console game cliches about female game characters (particularly japanese fighting games). It's ironic that the Angelyss model has become nothing of the kind. Instead it exemplifies the the cliche at maximum, enabling gamers to do nothing more than appreciate eye candy. * Her body is in lower.md3, weapon and head in upper.md3. Doing this allows for a consistent smooth appearance and more elaborate animation (breast bounce) though no dynamic turning of torso or head. * Future plans for OA3 include giving each of these skins an own model (so far, Nekoyss and Dark have seen an own model, though only Neko was released to the public as part of OA 0.8.8), and turning Angelyss into a more clothed rider model. Time will tell if Tanisha, Murielle and Rai might get their own models. Gallery Angelyss.png|Angelyss AngelyssDark.png|Dark AngelyssRai.png|Rai AngelyssTanisha.png|Tanisha